<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Wells x Reader - Sweet Tooth SMUT by Austarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820045">Harry Wells x Reader - Sweet Tooth SMUT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus'>Austarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bit of Fluff, F/M, Harry Eating You Out, He was hungry, Old Fic, Smut, just because he can</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping into STAR Labs you wore a black skater skirt with a nice, fitting top and comfy heels to accompany the whole look. It’s just one of those days where you want to look good to feel good, hoping that the rest of the day will go smoothly.</p><p>You let out a small hum, feeling golden</p><p>What you didn’t expect was immediately being dragged away by the hand from the Cortex by your gruff and temperamental boyfriend.</p><p>“Uh, Harry?” You voice quietly, with confusion prominent on your face as you two speed walk down the corridor… well more like you tried to keep up with his long strides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells &amp; Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells &amp; You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Wells x Reader - Sweet Tooth SMUT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into STAR Labs you wore a black skater skirt with a nice, fitting top and comfy heels to accompany the whole look. It’s just one of those days where you want to look good to feel good, hoping that the rest of the day will go smoothly.</p><p>You let out a small hum, feeling golden</p><p>What you didn’t expect was immediately being dragged away by the hand from the Cortex by your gruff and temperamental boyfriend.</p><p>“Uh, Harry?” You voice quietly, with confusion prominent on your face as you two speed walk down the corridor… well more like you tried to keep up with his long strides.</p><p>Suddenly stopping, Harry looks around the area suspiciously to make sure no one is around, and pulls you in the cramped storage room, located far away from the Cortex and Speed Lab.</p><p>“Harry, what are you doing???” You finally get his attention when you’re standing an arm’s length away from each other.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” he whispers simply, blue eyes gazing at you intensely that you can’t help, but shrink a bit in his sight. His hands paw at your sides and trail up to hold onto your arms, thumbs rubbing circles at the skin. “You always look beautiful.”</p><p>Whatever words you had in mind to say next wer out the window faster than Wally and Barry. You cheeks flood a pinkish color.</p><p>“Oh… Thank you, but what are we *doing* here?" </p><p>The dark-haired scientist can’t keep his eyes from examining every inch of you. And damn, does this outfit show you off, especially your legs.</p><p>“You look so sweet,” he states bluntly, a suggestive smirk adorns his face. And now you’re pretty sure your cheeks are red and hot.</p><p>Harry licks his lips at the sight of you, light blue eyes darkening to a royal blue color. Your eyes flicker to his lips before looking back up. Wrapping his arms loosely around you in one fluid motion, he rests his callous hands on the curve of your lower back. You place your hands on his muscled chest, your heart fluttering at this close proximity.</p><p>"Harry-” you breathed out, but was cut off by his lips, your hands instinctively cup his face and deepen the kiss. His tongue dances with yours not long before claiming your mouth. Goodness, this man does so many things to you.</p><p>When he started kissing down your neck, you let out a small sigh and stuttered out, “As much as I love you I don’t think we should- Ah! Harry!”</p><p>Harry nips at your ear, then whispers, “If we’re quiet, no one will know…”</p><p>Your heart is beating so hard right now, almost out of your chest. His kisses are making all your senses disappear, walking you backwards until you hit the cold wall.</p><p>Should you…?</p><p>He chuckles lightly at you, seeing your confliction and feeling your rapid pulse under his mouth. You bite down hard on your bottom lip, trying to keep quiet and shutting your eyes tightly as he starts to nibble at your tender skin, moving down to your collarbone.</p><p>Goosebumps ran all over your body at his delectable kisses and the utter excitement of potentially being caught. You let out a small shaky sigh as Harry’s hands run underneath the back of your skirt, feeling you up and kneading your ass.</p><p>But Harry wants something else, something more… No, he craves something sweet, something only you can provide.</p><p>You gasp as he gets down on his knees in front of you, pushing your black skirt up to reveal all yourself to him. “Harry, you can’t-!” You whisper sharply to him, trying to push his face away, but to no avail.</p><p>He winked at you again before nuzzling his face to your clothed and throbbing center, “I just want a taste.” He gives your clothed folds a kiss, sliding your panties to the side.</p><p>Harry makes your knees weak as his tongue darts into your wetness, lapping up your dripping desire. God, he’s an animal and all you can do is grab a fist full of his hair and pant heavily, leaning back to the cool concrete wall for some sort of support.</p><p>You let out the smallest of moans, not wanting to draw any outside attention, but driving Harry’s lust to eat you out fully. To hear more of you. His tongue hits you in all the right places, basically fucking you with his tongue.</p><p>“Ah~ Harry, r-right there,” you urge him on, both of your hands running through his hair over and over again. “Harry, h-harder please… I need more…”</p><p>Harry smirks into your pussy, knowing exactly how to make you beg and come undone. It wasn’t until he started to nibble on your sensitive nub that you continued your pleas and mewls. A tight coil forming in your abdomen, spreading your legs a little wider for him to dive in deeper.</p><p>Your eyes flutter shut as you come, lulling your head back. Relief and euphoria washing over you like a waterfall. Your chest heaving with each breath you took as if you were a speedster on a run.</p><p>Harry licks you dry as you run a hand through your hair, trying to comprehend what you’ve done in a freaking storage room. His eyes meet yours from down below, peeking out from your skater skirt with a gleeful smile as he licks his lips clean from your juices.</p><p>“You’re so bad…” you say breathlessly, wipe the thin sheen of sweat from your forehead that seems to have happened.</p><p>“What can I say, I have a sweet tooth,“ he winks at you, standing up and holding you close in his arms, knowing that your legs feel like jelly. He kisses the top of your head as you just breathe him in, "And only you can satisfy my hunger.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>